Iris Switch
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: Highschool AU! Leorio is a grouchy teacher, Kurapika is a prestigious honor's student, Gon is an animal lover, and Killua is a new trouble making student. Who would have thought their bodies would be switched with one another...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fanfic! The majority of people chosen the High School AU Mystery over the fem!Gon idea so here it is!

This won't be updated as often as Demon's Light though. I'm just going to upload and write new chapters _whenever I feel like it_ (I have no schedule whatsoever with this fic! Plus it'll increase the suspense since mystery is involved! XD) I always wanted to do a high school murder mystery with humor and an awkward twist! XD

And the concept of nen is a bit different in here. I say nen, but it's basically everyone's Hatsu XD the title was inspired by the manga title Iris Zero...You guys should read it! *v*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Netero Academy.

A...Special sort of school for students with supernatural abilities.

Now you're probably thinking: "Oh everyone has their own superpowers, and they study their own powers, become stronger, blah blah blah." Or something around those lines. But it's the exact opposite.

It's a rule that everyone keeps their abilities to themselves. It's in order to keep the peace amongst the students and that the people in the school can enjoy their days like ordinary people.

In the outside world, normal people reject those with these special abilities. If they were to live in the outside world they suffer serious trauma's, discrimination, and forms of bullying.

Which is why Netero Academy was made.

But what's this ability you may ask?

Nen.

Nen is an unknown power that manifested within the ancestors a long time ago. A person is granted with a unique ability depending on their close to death experiences. Each nen ability is different for every person, and it can be very dangerous to others in the outside world.

Of course, there's always some sort of drawback if a person ever decides to use their ability.

Only the people who have nen are able to attend and live in the dorms at Netero Academy. In total, there are currently 300 people residing in Netero high. All of those students, teachers and employees that live in the dorms have nen. And they are the _only_ people in the world that have nen. These individuals are protected, and given certain objects to contain or suppress their abilities from going haywire.

This school is the only way for people with nen to live their lives normally...

Or so they thought.

* * *

In a semi-normal classroom in Netero Academy...

"Ok guys, whether you like it or not we have a new student!" The teacher called out. All the students lifted their tired heads finally interested in what he had to say.

"Really Mr. Leorio?"

"Woohoo! New kid!"

"Is it a girl? A boy?"

The kids in the class chattered excitedly, wondering what the new student is going to be like.

"Tch, you guys only wanna listen to me whenever something new is happening..." Leorio sucked his teeth annoyed as he turned to the door. "It's a guy, and I DON'T want any girls screaming if he's hot looking or something like last time! You girls nearly broke my ear drums..." Leorio shuttered.

The girl sulky whined thinking it wasn't fair, "Ok, you can come in kid!" Leorio called.

A white hair teen entered the classroom...and Leorio's warnings went in vain when the girls jumped from their seats fan-girling at the new student. Leorio face-palmed, "Do you guys want a surprise test or what?!" Everyone fell silent. Leorio smirked, "That's much better~! Now, how about you introduce yourself...before everyone starts screaming again..."

"Killua Zoldyck." The silver hair teen took his hands off his ears from the screaming.

"Ok Killu- Wait a moment...Killua? What kind of name is that?" Leorio gawked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" The white hair teen asked.

"You have 'kill' in your name!" Leorio pointed at him.

Killua cocked a brow, "So?"

"That's just weird! What kind of parents do you have?" Leorio gawked at the albino hair boy.

Killua blinked helplessly at first as he held his hand to his chin, "Actually that is a good question Mr..." He already forgot his own teacher's name. He said it earlier, but he didn't bother keeping tabs on it.

"Leorio." He prefers the students to call him Leorio rather than Paladinight. His last name sounded way too long.

"Right, Mr. Reolio. My family is messed up anyway. I like skateboarding and I hate math." Killua faced the class again quickly finishing his introduction getting it out of the way.

"It's Leorio!" The teacher corrected but the class began to laugh at the new name.

"Mr. Reolio!"

"Mr. Reolio-san!"

"Reolio, Reolio Reolio~!" The class chanted.

"ARGHHHH, WHY DID I EVER BECOME A TEACHER HERE?!" Leorio held the sides of his head as if it was going to burst. The class continued to roar with laughter. "Take your seat wherever. I'm going to drill some 'math' which all of you dread, then make you guys do a test!"

"NO FAIR!" The students cried as Killua found his way to a empty seat. Leorio smirked triumphantly, and had the urge to laugh evilly. But he suppressed it with his cheap grin.

"Hey, Mr. Reolio!" Killua raised his hand.

"IT'S LEORIO!" He corrected again.

"Ok...Mr. Oreos! Mr. Leoreos!" Killua really didn't want to do either option Leorio listed earlier. So the only way to avoid it...is to distract him.

"MY NAME IS NOT A COOKIE KID! GOT THAT?" Leorio retorted enraged.

"Oh oh oh, Leorio! Leorio!" A hyper voice called out.

Leorio turned to the spiky hair teen with an exasperated sigh, "What Gon?"

"Tch, how comes he gets to call you by your name without the Mr.?" Killua furrowed his brows somewhat agitated that Leorio responded to him without correcting the honorific.

"Because, he's just Gon-"

"Leorioooooo." Gon called again interrupting Leorio.

"What now?" Leorio dropped his shoulders.

"Can Kon stay with us for class today? Since you guys mentioned cookies, he started getting hungry...So I thought he can join us for lunch later too!" Gon excitedly announced.

Everyone stared at the fox bear whose head was fitting in the window. He stared at everyone happily like it was a puppy wanting a treat.

The whole class screamed.

"No Gon! You can't have an animal in class! Shoo it away! Shoo shoo!" Leorio tried shooing the bear away with his hands. Kon's eyes widened, intrigued by everyone's reactions.

"I can't do that!" Gon pouted crossing his arms.

Leorio's eyebrow twitched in agitation, "And WHY not?"

"Because, you'll make us do the test!" Gon retorted confidently.

"...That's plain obvious Gon." Leorio eyed at him.

"So in return, I'll only tell Kon to leave if you give us a early recess!" Gon tried to compromise with Leorio.

Everyone in the class jumped excitedly and Leorio weakly backed away not willing to give in that easily...

But there was the fox bear who was happily smiling at him.

Leorio thought he could be eaten at any given moment.

"F-Fine! Early recess!" The teacher reluctantly gave in.

The class cheered.

"My paycheck is gonna get cut for sure..." Leorio gloomed silently.

* * *

They were all outside in the courtyard happily playing around. It had vast green scenery with some trees and a flower bed on the side, and up ahead was the forest where Kon presumably lives in.

Close to the forest, was a small river and Gon already had his trusty fishing rod out ready to reel in whatever took the bait. He was sitting on a strong tree branch and was waiting for a bite.

Killua ran up to the big tree Gon was residing on, "Yo! You did good with that fox bear friend of yours!"

"Heheheh, it was nothing. I really didn't want to take the test." Gon shyly scratched behind his head.

"Neither did anyone. Ne, you're name is Gon right?" Killua asked to confirm.

"Yeah! I'm Gon Freecs! Nice to meet ya!" He waved at him.

"Killua Zoldyck, but you already knew that." Killua reintroduced himself and they both stared at each other for a moment. Then they both cheekily laughed. "You fishing?" Killua noticed Gon was holding his fishing rod.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like I'll catch anything today. I don't have any good bait on me." Gon admitted.

"Hmmm..." Killua hummed shutting his eyes for a moment, thinking about something. Then a Cheshire cat grin was spread on his face, "I think I can help you there~"

"Really?" Gon's eyes glistened.

"Yeah! How far can your line go?" Killua asked.

"About up to that tree over there. Why?" Gon asked as he pointed to the tree that was further behind them.

"Throw it here." Killua held out the palm of his hand. Gon took the hook out of the water and tossed it over to Killua and caught it with ease. "Don't look behind. When I tell you to cast it, pull as hard as you can."

"Hmmm...ok!" Gon naively agreed as he turned back around.

Killua skipped over to Leorio, who had his back turned to Killua, "Oi, Mr. Oreos!"

Before Leorio turned around, Killua put the hook on Leorio's clothes. "Huh? It's Leorio! What is it now?" Leorio tiredly looked down at Killua.

"Do you want to help Gon with fishing?" He asked almost innocently, but you can tell there was a devious look in his eyes.

"Nah, I'm only here to supervise all you kids, not just you two. Now go on with your fishing."

"Are you sure~? Killua pried continuing to use the innocent cat like charm.

"Hai hai. I'm completely sure." Leorio waved him off and turned back to the newspaper he was just reading.

"Gon! You can cast it in now!" Killua excitedly yelled at Gon ahead. Leorio blinked already noticing that something was wrong.

"Ok! Yosha!" Gon began casting the line but realizing it was heavy as Killua warned earlier, he pulled as hard as he could.

Suddenly Leorio felt himself flying off the ground, with his newspaper escaping from his hands.

Leorio plunged into the river with a giant splash.

"Leorio?!" Gon gasped as he gawked at his teacher who was thrown in the river. He looked over to Killua questionably...and slightly confused.

"See? Isn't he the perfect bait?" Killua shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

Gon blinked noticing how all the fish were gathering around Leorio. He was about to laugh but he quickly covered his mouth.

Killua bursted into laughter and Gon couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing along with Killua.

Leorio's head emerged from the river, "KILLUA! GON! DETENTION!" Leorio roared from the waters.

"Grk." Both boy cringed at Leorio's tone as they stopped laughing.

They were busted.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was almost close to evening. Classes were already done and the students were dismissed back to their dorms rooms.

However, Killua and Gon had to serve their detention by cleaning up the classroom.

"I thought a school like this would be boring, but I guess it isn't that bad after all." Killua swept the corner of the room with his broom. "I can make as much trouble as I want!"

"Killua..." Gon sweat-dropped, as he finished sweeping his side of the classroom. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We totally had a blast earlier!"

"I know, but if you keep making trouble, you'll get detention every day." Gon pointed out to him.

Killua sneakily laughed, "Not if I trick them~" He wagged his finger, "I have a special trick of getting away from situations like these."

Gon stared at him, "If you do, then why aren't you escaping now?"

"It's only my first day. First I got to make sure I'm just an ordinary trouble maker. After I show my true colors, they won't know what hit them!" Killua confidently pumped a fist in the air while laughing like a typical evil mastermind.

Gon nervously laughed not knowing if he should run away now...or run away now.

"Excuse me?" Killua and Gon heard a voice from the door and they both turned to see a blond hair guy...Or was it a girl? They weren't too sure, but he was carrying some papers and was looking around the classroom as if he was lost. "Did Mr. Wing come here by any chance?"

"Who's that?" Killua asked Gon.

"He's a science teacher. He was here earlier remember?" Gon explained to Killua. Mr. Wing came by on Leorio's behalf to check on the two of them. Gon turned his attention back to the other student, "No, he left here a while ago. He might be in the teacher's lounge."

"I see. Thanks." The blond thanked him and was about to exited out the door...until...

"GON!"

The blond was knocked over by a very loud Leorio. He held up an empty lunch box in front of the two teens and they looked at each other confused. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Gon blinked a couple of times, as he tried to register the empty lunch box in his mind, "Eh?"

"It's all your fault that those fox bears takes my lunch all the time now!" Leorio cried.

Gon looked at the empty box again and back at Leorio, "But maybe he took it because you didn't let him stay in class earlier..."

"AS IF!" Leorio wailed.

"Idiot, it could have been the cub not the parent. You don't see a giant fox bear walk into the school every day." Killua put his hands behind his head.

"And accusing a student with the baseless evidence of a fox bear taking your lunch is rather insulting to your reputation sir. It could have been another student, or you could have simply forgotten to pack it this morning." The blond cut in as he began dusting himself off from the tackle.

"Hey hey hey! I have all my right to blame whoever I feel like! And it's Mr. Leorio, not sir. You made me sound like I'm old..." Leorio grumbled, turning his head away grimly. Getting told off by students is kinda harsh.

"Why are you looking for Mr. Wing though?" Killua asked, returning to the original subject.

"I need to give him some papers from Principal Netero. It's the permission papers for future field trips." Gon and Killua eyes widened in excitement, "for the second year students." He finished, and they both pouted disappointed. The blond chuckled.

"Ah, Wing already went back to his dorm room." Leorio answered the question as he took out his cell phone from his pocket. "What's your name? I'll ring him up for you, since his room isn't too far from here."

"Kurapika Kuruta." The blond introduced himself.

First he hummed, he felt as if he heard the name before, but he shrugged it off. "Alright, hang on a moment..." Leorio began scrolling through the contact list.

Bang! Thunder struck loudly from the outside. The four turned to the windows and saw that it was dark outside and the winds were blowing strong with heavy rain.

"That's strange; they said it would be sunny all day. Where did this storm come from?" Killua stared at the chaotic weather burring outside.

"It was fine just a second ago..." Leorio gaped at the window in awe as he returned his attention to his phone.

Gon crossed his arms, "Hmmm...I wonder too. The animals were panicking about something earlier, maybe something changed in the atmosphere?"

Kurapika hummed for a moment and lifted a finger, "It could be a collision of precipitation clouds and-"

"Whoa whoa, don't get all intellectual on me-What the..." Leorio cut off Kurapika. But he suddenly paused as he repeatedly began pressing more buttons on his phone.

"What's wrong now?" Gon asked.

"I lost signal." Leorio said.

The lights began to flicker back and forth.

"Aw man, is the power is going to go out too?" Killua complained.

Leorio grunted all of a sudden with his eyes widening, as he saw something dark enter in the room. "Everyone! We gotta get out of here!"

"But why?" Gon asked frantically.

Everyone else noticed the dark shadow coming in through the door. Faintly Kurapika's eyes glowed red and Killua back up in a fighting stance. Gon held up his broom ready to whack whoever entered, and Leorio was about to grab a chair to throw it at the intruder.

But it was too fast, whatever it was knocked the four of them out with ease.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, it was 7PM on the clock, and it was still dark and stormy outside. Thunder echoed from the outside making Gon stir from his sleep. Gon rubbed his head, "Ow...how did I?" He sat up from the floor and looked ahead of him...

Gon saw himself unconscious on the floor. "Eh? Eh?" Gon looked from side to side seeing Leorio and Kurapika still knocked out as well. He decided to wake...himself up. "Hey! H-Hey?" Gon concluded that he didn't turn into a ghost since he was able to touch his own body.

_"Wait a second, where did Killua disappear too? Why does my voice sound so different too?" _Gon wondered not seeing his body lying around. He'll worry about his own voice later. The other 'Gon' woke up groggily. He rubbed his eyes as he looked directly at the current Gon.

"How are you me?!" The other Gon pointed at him freaked out.

"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you, why am I talking to myself?" Gon yelled at his doppelganger.

"I should be asking the same thing!" The other retorted.

"What do you mean?!" Gon gawked back confused as he noticed his hands had a paler skin tone than it was before...He looked down seeing that his uniform was unbuttoned, _"I was sure that I buttoned it up earlier..."_

"Quiet down..." Leorio finally got up.

"Who's making all that racket?" Kurapika grumbled waking up as well.

The four of them looked at each other with extreme confusion. They all mouthed some indescribable words as they looked at each other back and forth.

The four ran to the window to confirm their suspicions.

Gon saw himself as Killua.

Killua saw himself as Gon.

Kurapika saw himself as Leorio

And Leorio saw himself as Kurapika.

Thunder dramatically crashed in the skies again, and lightning flashed in front of their faces.

They all screamed in terror and realization.

The four of them switched bodies with each other.

* * *

Please review if you guys like it and if you want me to continue! Because...I might just neglect this one in the end XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Sorry if it took a long while XD I didn't expect so many reviews, so I thank all of you for taking your time to read this! And those that have followed and faved this fic I thank you guys too! I hope all of you will continue to support this! *bows*

Ageha-chama: Sorry I was too lazy to PM you back here XD And yes! It's one of the many mysteries! XD And you have a point with the X-Men thing! Ahh the TV show was such a classic for me. I never watched the movies though.

Princess Kokoro: Don't worry, I won't delete this! See, here's an update to prove it! :D

Nispedana: Bwahaha, I'm glad you had fun reading this! XD

Part-Time Reader: I'm glad you're enjoying it then! Thanks for the review! :D

**For now on I'll be putting this reminder up just in case anyone gets confused. The 4 will still be referred as themselves while they are switched: **

**Gon is in Killua's body**

**Killua is in Gon's body**

**Leorio is in Kurapika's body**

**And Kurapika is in Leorio's body**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"I...I look hideous!" Kurapika pulled down his newly found glasses.

"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Leorio cried as he pulled down his blond hair.

"The world is going to end..." Killua groaned while he pinched his cheek. He hoped that this was only a nightmare.

"So this is what it's like having normal hair." Gon patted his new silver hair noticing how soft it was.

Their reactions were hilarious.

...Ok reactions aside, they had no idea what to do.

Lightning flashed in front of their eyes again as thunder followed afterwards. Kurapika went to switch on the light in the room, but the power was out.

This is turning out to be a terrible day for the four of them.

Gon sighed buttoning up his uniform, as Killua began unbuttoning his own. "What now? This has gotta be some stupid joke!" Leorio banged his head on the window, but he jumped back when he heard another thunderous clash from outside.

"Stupid or not, we're not in our own bodies anymore." Kurapika reminded them.

"I'm confused...Did someone do this?" Gon looked up at them.

"If someone did do this, the question we should be asking is 'why would they do it?'" Kurapika crossed his arms as he leaned himself on the edge of the door.

"It was that shadow right? It could have been someone's nen ability, but there wasn't anyone around but us after school..." Killua murmured. He then rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward speaking with Gon's voice.

"We're just going around in circles, and more stupid questions are coming to my head! ARGH!" Leorio ruffled his head as the three stared at him. "What we should do is head back to our rooms-"

"Um, Kurapika was it? I don't think we can go back to our original rooms looking like this." Killua interrupted him.

"...It's Leorio." Leorio stared at Killua dumbly.

Killua silently observed his teacher who is now in Kurapika's body. "Mr. Oreos is now a girl..." Killua paused for a moment to think, "HAHAHA! Miss Oreos! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Killua held his stomach as he began laughing out loud.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kurapika yelled at Killua.

"IT'S LEORIO!" Leorio also screeched at Killua.

"Come on, this isn't the right time to do this!" Gon went in between them, as Killua safely uncovered his ears from their yelling.

Thunder struck again from outside.

"You realize we have to go outside to get back to our rooms right?" Kurapika raised a point as thunder crash again. The lights began flickering back on.

"Great, we have to run outside in the rain-Oh good, the power is back!" Killua began to complain, but he looked up at the light bulb above him illuminating the classroom.

"Let's go to my room to discuss this. Its closer, and it can fit in all of us." Leorio suggested. "You guys can dry up there too if you like."

Kurapika sighed, "Alright..." He reluctantly agreed. This wasn't the most appropriate place to be talking about your soul being switched.

"Uwa Leorio's room! I haven't been there in ages!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

"I better steal some of his stuff! Or better yet, I wonder if he's hiding any porno? He looks like the perverted type!" Killua snickered.

"Hey, hey, HEY! I AM NOT PERVERTED!" Leorio retorted as the four exited out the room and switched off the lights.

* * *

The four braced themselves as they ran outside in the storm. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the dorm rooms entrance. By the time they entered inside, all four of them were drenched from the rain. They shook the water off themselves and emptied their shoes that were flooded with water on the entrance mat.

Leorio led them to the left hallway where the teacher's rooms were. They made it to Leorio's room which wasn't as far as they thought. "Um, Kurapika?" Leorio turned to him.

"What?"

"Can you open the door? You uh, kinda have my keys..." Leorio scratched his head.

"Oh...you have a point." Kurapika patted the side of his pockets until he took out the keys from the left pocket. He looked at the key seeing the number 403 on it; he assumed that was the key to his room. He inserted it in the keyhole and opened the door for everyone.

"I'll grab the towels!" Leorio ran towards the washroom. Kurapika took off his jacket while Gon and Killua collapsed on the small couch that was in the middle of the room.

"Oi! Don't wet it up! Do you two know how expensive it is?!" Leorio threw the towels at Gon and Killua's faces and he tossed another towel towards Kurapika. Killua muffled under the towel complaining as Gon laughed.

As everyone began drying themselves, Kurapika sat down on a chair and sighed, "What do we do..." He mumbled. "There's no way all of us can continue going to class like this."

"Yeah! You especially! You can't teach a class like I can!" Leorio pointed at Kurapika.

"What? You're terrible at teaching!" Killua chided.

"Shut up Gon!" Leorio glared at Killua who he accidentally confused him as Gon.

"I'm Gon! That's Killua!" Gon corrected Leorio by pointing to himself and Killua.

"Oh, my bad." Leorio sweat-dropped.

"I don't think you know about me Mr. Leorio, I'm an honor student of Hunter Academy. I would be perfectly fine to teach an entire class without any help." Kurapika informed.

"You're an honor student?! You guys have things like that here?" Killua gawked surprised.

"Duh, it's only natural-" Leorio paused realizing something, "OH YEAH, no wonder why your name sounded familiar, you're the second smartest kid around here!" He snapped his fingers.

"You're amazing Kurapika! I can't even do integers for math!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

Leorio poked Gon's head repeatedly, "You can't do ANYTHING for math Gon."

"Mou! That's so mean!" Gon wailed.

"It's the truth!" Leorio barked.

"Then you should just let us chill for the entire class instead of teaching us math! Give us our A pluses and voila! Everyone is happy in the end!" Killua grinned deviously.

"Then what the heck will happen to my paycheck!?" Leorio screeched at the teens.

Kurapika coughed to interrupt their quarrel, "I believe you three can do this another time. We have something important to discuss. Now sit down Leorio." Kurapika purposely decided to drop the honorific with him.

Leorio grumbled in annoyance as he sat down. "HA! Even Kurapika is doing a better job being all teacher like!" Killua giggled.

"Killua was it? You should stop fooling around." Kurapika glared at him.

Killua frowned as he slumped down on the sofa displeased, "Tch, you seem like a pretty boring person."

"Boring or not, we need to figure out how to switch back, because I don't intend on staying this way forever." Kurapika sat up straight.

"Kurapika has a point, what if we stay like this forever?" Gon whimpered.

"Ok ok, let's get serious." Leorio was about to sit down, but he got back up. "Actually, can you guys wait for two seconds? I need to pee." Leorio ran off.

The trio glanced at each other and sighed tiredly. Killua decided to use his free time to look underneath the small couch, "Oh look! He _does _have porno mags! I knew it!" He announced his discovery.

"Killua!" Gon pulled him up back to the couch.

"You should respect other's people's privacy!" Kurapika lectured.

"Fat chance!" He bent back down and took one out from the couch. He began flipping through it, "Look at this one! Such erotica~"

"Killua! Put it back!" Gon tried grabbing the magazine away from Killua, but he kept a firm grip on it as he dangled it away from him.

"Nope! Unless **you** want to look at it~" Killua teased as he tauntingly swung it back and forth in front of his new friend.

Gon's face flushed red with embarrassment as he whipped his head away not willing to look at the magazine. "N-No!" Gon knocked it off of Killua's hand and it fell onto Kurapika's lap.

The magazine opened up to the page Killua mentioned earlier. Kurapika shrieked at the nude images as he frantically threw it away. Killua laughed at Kurapika's low tolerance of indecency as Gon face-faulted.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Leorio emerged from the washroom right after the magazine fell to the floor. The students looked up and saw Leorio...without his pants on. "Kurapika is a guy after all!"

"Uwa!" Gon's blue eyes widened surprised as he sat up on the couch.

"What happened to your underwear?" Killua covered his mouth ready to snicker at any given moment.

Before the underclassmen could fully grasp Leorio's (or should we say Kurapika's) nudeness, Kurapika covered their eyes with their towels and forced them back down on the couch. "Hey!" "I can't see!" They both whined at the same time.

They heard Kurapika get up from his seat and a loud **SLAP **was heard. It echoed throughout the room.

"YEOW!" Leorio cried out loud. Although it was strange how girly it sounded now that he has Kurapika's voice.

* * *

Moments later, after Leorio put back on his pants he received a long berating lecture from Kurapika...

"S-Sorry...L-Let's be serious now." Leorio sulked holding his slapped cheek while Kurapika smugly grinned crossing one leg over the other.

"Good." Kurapika replied with brimming confidence.

Killua and Gon shivered nervously at the newly formed tension between their teacher and Kurapika.

"To start off, whatever ability switched us has to be under the syndrome category." Kurapika began.

"...Syndrome?" Killua tilted his head puzzled.

"Oh yeah, you're new so you don't know the different categories yet!" Gon piped up.

"I'll explain it then. You see, nen comes under different categories: supernatural, esper, elemental, death, and syndrome. Everyone's abilities are distinguished through that." Kurapika educated Killua. "Most of them are self explanatory, the rest I believe you'll learn in due time."

"Err ok, I think I somewhat understand..." Killua sweat-dropped, "So if someone's nen ability did do this to us, it would be...syndrome?"

"I'd say it could be an esper!" Leorio butted in.

"Oh? Would you care to explain how you came to that conclusion Leorio?" Kurapika eyed at him.

"It's Mr. Leorio! Anyways, there was no one else around right? Maybe they have like a hide and seek ability? They were all shadow like and everything!" He wiggled his fingers to exaggerate his point.

"But I thought you can only have one nen power?" Gon pointed out. "How can they do hide and seek while they switch us at the same time?"

Leorio paused as he slowly raised a finger, "T-That...Is true!" Leorio quivered and the other two face-faulted.

Kurapika raised his hand to his chin, "I still believe it could be syndrome. It's either a combination of all of those categories or something completely different all together. I never heard of the other categories having a soul swapping ability."

"There's something like that?" Killua gawked.

"It's highly possible, but the major problem is: How will we reverse it? Even if we do find the person who is the cause of this, what if they don't know how to turn us back?" Kurapika outlined a possible scenario.

"That'd suck!" Killua cried, "Tch, maybe there's someone else that can switch us back instead?"

"We could do that..." Leorio hummed, "But we're not allowed to interrogate about people's nen."

The room fell silent as the four began to think. Gon swung his feet back and forth, "Isn't there people who knows about everyone's nen?" Everyone turned to him. "Netero told me, besides him, there's two other people in school that knows."

"Really?" Killua swerved his head to him.

"Yeah it's just for precaution purposes, and to keep a record on everyone." Kurapika expanded.

Leorio placed his palm on his head, "Oh yeah right! There's the vice principal and the student council president." He shrugged, "But none of the teachers has ever seen the vice principal before. We don't even know their name!"

Kurapika turned to him shocked, "That's surprising. I assumed all of you knew each other."

"I assumed so too. Have you two ever seen the student president?" Leorio asked Gon and Kurapika since he knew Killua was new.

Kurapika and Gon both shook their heads. They were back to square one.

"Let's change the subject, is there someone we can go to for help? There's gotta be weird scenarios likes these happening often with everyone's nen around right?" Killua brought up.

"You have a point, but this is the first time such a strange occurrence has happened. It's usually quite peaceful around here, not a lot happens besides random fights in the cafeteria and whatnot." Kurapika told him, and he sighed.

"I know this might not be the brightest idea but..." Leorio hummed unsure.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked.

"...Maybe we should ask Netero about this." Leorio tapped his chin.

"You mean the principal? The old man with the strange beard and wears an eye-patch?" Killua asked and Leorio nodded. "I don't think he's here anymore."

"Eh?" The three turned to Killua.

"When he brought me here, I saw him leave afterwards...Er...How do I put this?" Killua trailed off with sweat profusely falling on his face.

* * *

_Several hours ago..._

_"Yohoho! This is my precious academy I've been telling you about Killua!" The old man patted Killua's shoulder showing him the landscape of Netero Academy from afar._

_"Heh...It better not be boring. Home school was the pits." Killua groaned._

_"Oh I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun my boy! And I know you'll make a lot of good friends here too!" Netero smiled, "There's might be someone special waiting for you~ Maybe a pretty girl~? Then high school romance will ensue! You have the looks for it my boy! Ho ho ho ho!" The old man winked and mischievously laughed at him._

_"A random love in first sight encounter! Ew gross! I never want that to happen! Get your sick thoughts out of your brain!" Killua removed Netero's hand from his shoulder feeling embarrassed._

_The old man chuckled, "Who knows what will happen in this academy~? I'm just teasing you my boy! Anyways, I prepared some stuff for your new dorm room and all of your luggage should be there by now." Netero gave him his key. "That should be everything! The two security guards by the gate will tell you everything that you need to know when you head inside! Toodles~!"_

_Netero walked towards the edge of a cliff that wasn't too far off from them. Killua gazed at him, "Hey? Where are you going?" Killua asked. The silver hair teen had no idea of what the old man was about to do._

_Netero smirked as he took off his previous shirt revealing a pink Hawaiian pattern T-shirt underneath and he grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed it on his face, "On vacation of course! What do you think?"_

_"But aren't you the head of this place or something-" Killua was cut off by a loud cry._

_"GERONIMO! HOHOHO!" Netero jump off the cliff without a care in the world while laughing joyfully. _

_"__**WHAT THE HELL?!**__" Killua shrieked in shock._

* * *

"Yep that's Netero-san..." The three dramatically chimed after hearing Killua's incident. They were already aware of Netero's eccentric personality.

"Yep, a cliff can't kill him..." Leorio grumbled.

"So...he didn't suicide?" Killua felt like slapping himself. That old man was just playing with him!

"Nah, he's like unbreakable or something. A cliff can't kill him, and that's a fact...He's really crazy for an old fart..." Leorio shuttered remembering he witnessed something similar to Killua.

"I...see..." Killua furrowed his brows, but then he remembered something, "Wait, weren't you bringing in the trips forms from Netero earlier?" He faced Kurapika.

"I said it was the principal, but technically it was his assistant that gave me the forms on his behalf. You know the one with the bean like head, and he's green?" Kurapika described.

"OH! I know him! I saw him crying earlier!" Gon raised his hand remembering the short bean man was sulking over where Netero had gone.

"Netero usually leaves him high and dry with all of his work. You gotta feel bad for the little dude sometimes." Leorio sympathized with Netero's assistant.

Gon tilted his head, "But he's the one that goes to find all the students, teachers, and employees. That's why he's always busy right?"

"Yeah, he has some special radar that detects people who has nen or something." Leorio shrugged and Killua gave him a look, "What? I don't know if he really 'has' one though. I'm just guessing!"

"What if he does?" Killua inquired. "Also, I don't get why he finds everyone and brings them here? Sure, some people abuse their power or they're abused by society itself I can understand that, but this place is miles away from civilization and technology! Why here?!" He whined.

"I think he has his own reasons." Kurapika voiced his opinion, "Besides, this is a safe haven for most nen users. So I'm not complaining."

"Yeah! But I still miss the city..." Leorio mumbled.

"I love it here! There's so many animals I can talk too!" Gon exclaimed enthusiastically while everyone gaped at him, "What? You guys don't talk to them?"

"Obviously..." The three sweat-dropped.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Gon chirped excitedly.

"And which rooms are we going to sleep in?" Killua plopped himself back on the couch.

"There's security camera's around the dorm hallways right? It's better if we go to the person's room we're switched with to prevent anything coming up in the future." Kurapika suggested.

"What about class?" Gon pouted.

"Yeah class...We can blend in since were in the same age and all, but you two..." Killua pointed at Leorio and Kurapika. He already understood how different they were. "Won't work out at all."

"W-We'll make it work somehow!" Leorio stood up placing his hands on his hips.

"We?" Kurapika interjected, "I'll just pretend I'm sick. Trying to sound like you is hard enough as it is. The way you're behaving right now is nothing like me, so I recommend you to feint sickness as well-"

"WHAT?! Are you giving up already? You're such a chicken!" Leorio cut off Kurapika with a snide remark.

"I am not giving up, I'm merely refraining myself from future embarrassment." Kurapika became slightly agitated.

"Oh? What is this I'm hearing?" Leorio raised his hand to his ear and leaned towards Kurapika, "Mr. Honor student is scared~? You're afraid of talking in front of a large audience? I see, I see. I hear you clearly! I guess you aren't as proud and confident like I am. Maybe I should give you some pointers? After all, I am older than you and I am waaay more experienced than you~" Leorio tauntingly teased Kurapika.

Red veins appeared on Kurapika's head in annoyance, "Oh really? Is that what you think?" Kurapika stood up from his seat irritated.

Killua sat closer to Gon and whispered in his ear, "Shit is gonna go down." Gon nodded in agreement.

"I'm serious! For a girly man, you have no balls to stand up in the class and be all high and mighty! That's why you're a chicken!" Leorio aggresively countered.

"So says the person whose student just said you're _horrible_ at teaching." Kurapika furrowed his eye brows.

"I'm a pro at teaching! These guys just don't listen to what I have to say!" Leorio bark as he pointed toward the other two on the couch.

"If you're not effective in your teaching, that means Killua was right about you." Kurapika grinned.

"It's his first day! He doesn't know squat about anything!" Leorio retorted.

"Hey! I resent that!" Killua growled, but it looks like his voice went unheard.

"How about this: I** will **teach class tomorrow and **show** you how it's supposed to be done. I have special privileges so you can attend the class and observe us **if** you like. I'll show you that I can do a much better job at being teacher than you!" Kurapika bravely challenged.

"Heh! You're lacking in personality and charisma so you'll never get the kids to listen to you! The reason why I'm so good is that they can laugh in class! What the point having a class full of children if they can't laugh at what you're teaching?" Leorio pointed himself striking a pose as he grinned.

"Then you already admit that you're not taking your job seriously." Kurapika rolled his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"I AM TAKING IT SERIOUSLY! There's different methods of teaching kid! You're still young so you wouldn't know certain things! You're inexperienced!"

"I don't see how me being inexperienced would make me unable to teach a class." Kurapika eyed at Leorio.

"YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING TO TALK WITH! If I win, I'm growing out your hair long like a REAL girl!" Leorio flipped his blond hair dramatically, "Or add extensions whatever those girly things are called, so people will know how much of a girl you are you girly man!" Leorio laughed heinously. "Maybe I should add a ribbon, or-" He snapped his fingers "...I KNOW! The girl's uniform! How about that~?" Leorio turned to Gon and Killua excitedly for their opinions. The two were sweat-dropping over their immaturity, and didn't know whether they should answer or not.

Kurapika steamed furiously in anger, "How unpleasant!" He muttered under his breath infuriated.

"Come on~ What will be the deal if I lose?" Leorio crossed his arms feeling triumphant.

"Maybe Kurapika can wear a dress too?" Gon suggested.

"YEAH! A nice long neon pink dress and-" Leorio paused, "HEY!"

"It's only fair since you're dressing up too right?" Gon thought it was logical at least.

"Well I don't think it'll be that _bad_~" Kurapika began with a dark chuckle. Suddenly everyone felt a shiver down their spines, "Everyone will realize how much of a pervert you really are! I accept this challenge! If I win, I will publicly embarrass you by wearing an overbearing pink dress!"

"Bring it on girly boy!" Leorio roared, despite the fact his public image as a teacher might be ruined.

"And there you have it folks." Killua slowly clapped, "If you want to be entertained at a school, come to Netero Academy, where girly boys and brainless teachers will embarrass themselves silly in public because of their pride." Killua advertised monotonously to no one in particular. "These two cross dressing might burn our eyes in the future, so viewers discretion is advised." Killua turned to Gon as he nervously laughed in response.

"I make you rue the day you called me a girl!" Kurapika pointed at Leorio resentfully.

"HMPF!" Leorio walked out the room and slammed the door.

"HMPF!" Kurapika turned away crossing his arms. He then glared at Gon and Killua dangerously from the corner of his eye, "What are **you two** still doing here?" The two nervously gulped, Kurapika's anger combined with Leorio's face looked absolutely terrifying.

"What? We're just-"

Killua covered Gon's mouth, "We're sorry! We'll go now! BYE!" They both dashed out of the room and shut the door behind them as quickly as they could.

Kurapika sighed in relief. He'll have to start planning a way to beat Leorio at his own game...But he might as well calm his rage first and grab a cup of coffee. He'll need it if he wants to prepare for tomorrow's lesson.

* * *

As both boys exited out the room in a rush, the both panted exhaustedly in the hallway. "Thank god I thought I was gonna die!" Killua panted.

"Kurapika is scary when he's angry." Gon wiped the sweat off his forehead. "No wait, he has Leorio's face...but it was still scary!" Gon teared.

"It's Mr. Oreos fault in the first place. Sheesh, is everyone in this school crazy or is it just you guys?" Killua asked incredulously.

"Umm..." Gon sweat-dropped, "There's a lot of...unique people in this school actually."

Killua turned his as slowly as he could to Gon and muttered, "I should have **never** agreed to come here with that old man!"

"It'll be fine! There are a lot of nice people around here!" Gon confidently reassured.

"And they're complete wacko's right?" Killua eyed at him.

"Not all of them..." Gon weakly replied.

"I'm not at an academy, I'm at the zoo. No wait scratch that, a mental institution..." Killua face-palmed.

"Ne that's rude! And if it's a mental institution, doesn't that mean we're all mental? Including you?" Gon raised a finger.

"...You have a point..." Killua scoffed, "This is my first day and it's already ruined! We should leave this place! Run away! Do something!" Killua grabbed the collar of Gon's uniform.

"And go where? We don't have any money and it's easy to get lost out here." Gon bluntly answered.

Killua blankly gaped at him not knowing what to say, "I think you're slowly becoming my voice of reason Gon."

"Eh? Is that a good thing?" Gon blinked curiously.

"I have no idea in hell." Killua answered and the two laughed, "Anyways, I'm gonna head off to find your room now. Catch you tomorrow!" Killua waved as he was about to make his way to the student dorm hallway.

"Wait!" Gon stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, "By the way Killua...Um..."

"Hm?" Killua turned back to him.

"I wear contacts." Gon blushed embarrassed.

"Wha? Really? I assumed you have good eye sight!" Killua was surprised as he looked at the window noticing the dark brown contacts Gon-No, he was now wearing. His hand hovered over one of his eyes in awe.

"...I do." Gon shyly admitted.

Killua frowned, "Then why are you wearing contacts if you don't need them?"

"Um, it's my-" Gon scratched behind his head not knowing how to start.

Killua sighed cutting him off, "Nah never mind, I shouldn't even ask about it." Killua waved it off. _"It's probably his seal for his nen or something." _He thought.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I'm absolutely sure. We're not allowed to talk about it remember?" Killua put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh yeah..." Gon sweat-dropped. "You can take them off before you sleep, but you have to have it on all day no matter what." Gon explained.

"Ok gotcha."

"Is there anything I should know?" Gon asked.

"Hmm..." Killua hummed trying to think, "There's nothing really important to go over, just don't search my stuff, don't use any electric appliances unless they're the ones in my room...Oh yeah, don't you** dare **touch my chocolate robot collection! Don't run for whatever reason unless its gym class, and stay away from water fountains." Those seemed like a lot of important things to Gon, and his ears steamed not knowing if he got everything.

"Oi! Don't burn out on me!" Killua smacked his head and the steam from Gon's ears dissipated comically.

"Ow! Ok! I think I got it all!" Gon pulled Killua's signature cat like grin and that somewhat irked Killua. He couldn't tell whether Gon was agreeing, or he's mischievously hiding the fact that he will search his stuff.

Killua pulled his ear, "THAT LOOK ALREADY MAKES ME NOT TRUST YOU!"

"EH?!" Gon sobbed.

"Or maybe it's because you have my face now...This is so weird." Killua glared at Gon looking at his own face. It was practically a real life mirror except it had a different personality.

"Do you think we'll be able to switch back?" Gon wondered.

"I hope we can." Killua looked at the closed door, "Actually, I think we should be more worried of those two switching back rather than us..." Killua sweat-dropped.

"You have a point..." Gon sweat-dropped as well.

"Let's hope they don't screw up this plan, their personalities are drastically different!"

"I think they'll be fine!" Gon said encouragingly.

"I don't think they will." Even though he had Gon's face, Killua's trademark cat grin appeared, "Wanna bet~?"

* * *

Kurapika was amazed at how spacious the teacher's room was. It wasn't small and cramped like his own room, it was about the same size as an average apartment. The kitchen was small, the living room took up most of the space while two doors led to the washroom and the bedroom. He was going to continue singing praises when his eyes darted towards the porn magazine on the floor. It was the one he knocked away earlier. He paused looking down at the magazine as he raised his eyebrow.

Killua made a good point earlier. What if there's more hidden magazines around...?

Kurapika decided to search Leorio's room. During his search, he found dozens of porn magazines hidden in very clever places: Underneath some cushions, inside some teacher's notes, the washroom, some hidden in-between textbooks, and some places...he didn't even want to mention...

"Well, time to start burning these." Kurapika took out the lighter he found in the washroom and he hovered the small flame over the pile of porn magazines he gathered.

Leorio is going be pissed if he figures out what Kurapika did to his collection.

* * *

After the two departed, Killua entered in dorm room 405. It looked quite normal, but the only difference was Gon's window was bigger than his, and it had green curtains.

There was a desk on the side with some writing utensils, textbooks and notebooks. Killua looked at closet and opened it...only to see Gon's spare uniforms and a strange green jacket and a pair of green shorts. There was two old looking shoe boxes Killua didn't bother to look over, so he closed the closet.

He searched around Gon's room some more and looked inside the washroom. By the time he came back out, he made a unenthusiastic expression. He came down to a degrading conclusion:

This room is TOO normal!

He heavily sighed as he plopped himself on the bed and his head dropped on the pillow, "This room is so boring!" Killua groaned.

* * *

Gon finally found dorm room 99. He took out the key from his pocket and entered inside.

The room was almost empty, but that's only because Killua just arrived. As Gon looked to the side, he noticed Killua hasn't unpacked anything from the boxes. He sighed, "Do I have to do all the work?" He walked over to the tower of boxes and brought one of them over to the bed. He took off the tape and opened it.

A collection of small robots was inside. Gon tilted his head confused, "What are these?" Gon picked up a orange robot and shook it, "Oh! These must be the chocolate robots Killua mentioned! They're so cool!" Gon awed at them.

He turned back around with a big grin spreading across his face. He rushed back over to the boxes and unloaded them one by one. He opened all of them and found gaming consoles, some games discs, a laptop, a unique looking set of clothes...He began to wonder if Killua was rich...

Despite Killua's warnings, Gon tampered with all of his belongings with sheer curiosity and joy.

* * *

Leorio found Kurapika's dorm room after ten whole minutes of searching. He took out the key that was labeled 404 and he used it to open the door. The moment he glanced inside, he almost fell down from shock and pure disbelief.

All he saw was books.

Books everywhere.

A mountain of books on the bed, books on the desk, hell he probably put some books in the toilet! Leorio twitched his eyes at the sight. Kurapika's room was practically a personal library. He's used to seeing books yes, but not to this ridiculous degree.

_"How the hell can he sleep in this mess?"_ Leorio suspiciously thought to himself.

The room itself was already small and cramped. Leorio shoved some books aside and sat on the bed. Curiously, he began rummaging around Kurapika's collection of books and flipped through them quickly.

The more books he breezed through, the more agitated Leorio became.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY HIDDEN PORN MAGAZINES AROUND HERE?! THIS SUCKS!" He screeched in disappointment.

Oh...So that's why Leorio looked so defeated...

* * *

*Even though there's 300 students in the academy, the dorm room numbers are random (they're from the hunter exam) So the room numbers doesn't mean the number of students just in case you were wondering XD

Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue!


End file.
